Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
(0001) Deer browse in New Jersey is a large problem for many homeowners, landscapers and landscape architects. As a small business owner and wildlife biologist, I believe that if I could mix a spray that could be applied to the plant, shrub or tree that would deter the deer from eating its foliage, I could help solve many of the problems encountered by the previously mentioned individuals.
(0002) Many deer repellents exist on the market. Most only deter the deer for a very short time, while others are offensive to smell. Furthermore, most need to be applied on a constant basis, depending on the weather or watering schedule, and are inconvenient for the user.
(0003) As a small business, only products exempted by the Environmental Protection Agency could be used, due to the high costs and lengthy process of the pesticide registration process. After experimenting with many mixes, a combination of milk, eggs, corn oil and sodium lauryl sulfate worked the best, and stayed within the Environmental Protection Agency guidelines.
(0004) Once I settled on a solution (0003), I conducted an experiment two different times. Plots of plants were put in a heavy deer browse area, and divided into separate groups. Some groups were sprayed with my formula (0003), some were sprayed with commercial brands, and some were left as controls and sprayed with nothing at all. All plots were sprayed only once and were watered on the same schedule. The controls were immediately eaten within a day or two, while most commercial brands were eaten within a week. My formula lasted over 2 months, with only new growth being lightly browsed after the first month.
(0005) My formula can allow homeowners, landscapers and landscape architects more freedom in their choice of plants and designs. When applied on a monthly basis, the spray can eliminate many of the browse problems caused by deer.
(0006) Frustration and unwanted spending is encountered by homeowners as well as landscape professionals throughout New Jersey because of the browse damage caused by the heavy concentration of deer.
(0007) A mix of milk, eggs, corn oil and sodium lauryl sulfate was used by myself in experiments to combat the deer browse problem. The formula was spread through a sprayer and compared to other commercial brands as part of a experiment.
(0008) The mix (0007) was not only odorless, unlike many other commercial brands, but it lasted longer, up to and over 2 months in some cases.
(0009) The formula, which is exempt for pesticide registration by the Environmental Protection Agency, when properly applied, can be used to help eliminate unwanted deer browse.
Not Applicable